


A Future with You

by Rin_Matsuoka_Senpaii



Category: Free!
Genre: 100 shades of Blue au, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, Top!Rin, age gap, bottom!sousuke, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Matsuoka_Senpaii/pseuds/Rin_Matsuoka_Senpaii
Summary: It's been a few years since they began dating and now that they're engaged things have only gotten better.An AU where Rin is six years older than Sousuke, running his own business sometimes from home and let's his dominant side out around his fiancee who craves it.





	A Future with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hella_Queer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Queer/gifts).



> For my lovely Husbando, Sou / Riley @hella_queer  
> Thank you for writing everything you've written for me before. Your work is amazing and I wanted to thank you somehow for all of these writing gifts and for being such an amazing friend. I'm not a very good writer so please ignore all the weird style and stuff lol.  
> Also I typed this on my phone so I have absolutely no clue what the style is gonna look like.  
> Un-beta'd

You would think that after five years together he would see this coming, but he doesn't.  
Sousuke has walked in on things similar but it was always some surprise that he was delighted and a bit worried to see. 

"Rin?" He calls out as he toes off his work shoes. 

Rin stays home most days, working from his home office for the company his father left him years ago. Sometimes he misses when Sousuke worked for him, but glad that his fiancee is following his dreams to become a physical therapy coach for swimmers like himself.

"In the office, baby. I'll be out soon, just sit on the couch." Rin calls from upstairs. 

Sousuke looks up past the stairway as his fiancee speaks but catches no sight of him. "...Okay."

Back to what he saw as he walked in. The lights were dimmed in the kitchen and more so in the livingroom. Candles were burning on the mantle that made the place smell like lavender and the music playing sounded like soft jazz. Wow, Rin was such a cliche romantic, but Sousuke loved him for that.  
Perhaps he was blessed, not many couples had a significant other that would prepare such extravagant things, especially on a weekday.  
Sousuke walked to the couch and lays his jacket over the arm of it to take a seat in front of the coffee table. He sees red wine in two glasses set in front of him and wonders were exactly this night is going, but he has a pretty good idea. 

"How was your day, handsome?" Rin finally shows himself as he walks down the stairs loosening his tie. He looks tired as he sets his tie on the coffee table but tastes like morning coffee when he leans down to give Sousuke a deep sloppy kiss.  
"Mngh, it was good. How much coffee have you drank today?" Sousuke asks, voice a bit deeper now that he's had a taste of his soon to be husband. 

"Only, like, six cups." 

Well, Sousuke was definitely expecting more. "You shouldn't strain yourself for work, you look exhausted, babe, we should get some rest." Despite his worry he knows that won't be happening, not when Rin has gone through the trouble of preparing all of this for him. 

"Mn, no, I'm just annoyed with work. Now that you're here though I feel much better." He smirks in that way that lifts his laugh lines perfectly, reminding Sousuke of their age gap. Six years isn't a huge gap, but a pretty good one.  
 "Okay, so, what's all of this for?" He smiles back, having a good idea already.  
"Oh, I'm sure you know. My good boy always knows what I want, don't you?"  
Those words...that phrase. Rin knows how to perfectly work Sousuke up.  
"Yes..." Sousuke whispers around his wine glass before taking another sip.  
"Yes, what?" Rin asks as he leans closer.  
Sousuke's body goes warm with goosebumps and he's sure there's already a blush working it's way onto his face. He can't worry about all of that now, he has to answer Rin.  
"...Yes, sir." Now he definitely has a blush running along his cheeks. 

"Ooh, so it's sir today? I was half expecting 'daddy'. This works though." Rin sets his glass down on the coffee table then takes Sousuke's to do the same.  
"I-I could" Jeez, Sousuke calls Rin 'Daddy' once and somehow awakened some kink. Not that he minds...  
Slowly Rin pushes Sousuke down onto the couch and makes his way between his legs. As he looks down at those beautiful teal eyes he wonders to himself how he got so lucky, then remembers how they met.  
"Remember all thise times you rode me on my chair in the office back at work?" Ah, good memories.  
"Rin!" Sousuke yelps, embarrassed by the sudden reminder. "We were almost caught twice!"  
Rin chuckles and places his hands on Sousuke's thighs to squeeze, elicting a soft gasp from him. "Yeah, you loved it though, my little exhibitionist."  
Sousuke turns his head away and covers himself with his arms. "Ugghhh Rin..."  
   
"Nah ah, no covering your face, pretty boy." Rin pulls Sousuke's arms away and grabs his chin to lean over him for a deep kiss. Sousuke can now taste a hint of coffee mixed with wine and it's the weirdest best taste he's ever had wash over his tongue. While Sousuke is busy mapping out Rin's mouth he begins to feel him slowly grinding against him. Now he can feel Rin's erection rubbing against his own through their pants and has to wrap his arms around Rin's neck to pull him impossibly closer. "Rin.." he moans into their kiss while rolling his hips up to meet every soft thrust of Rin's. "...Daddy, please."  
That gets Rin's attention.  
"Yes, baby?" He asks while his bangs fall from his ponytail, lips now tracing the viens on Sousuke's neck.  
"Hah...clothes off, please." The pressure of Rin's lips on his pulse makes him breath heavier.  
"Mm, we're just getting started though." Rin lifts his gaze to look at Sousuke's cute pout. "Oh, fine." He sits up on his knees and pulls Sousuke with him to pull off his shirt. "Help Daddy undress, baby boy." And just like that Sousuke is unbuttoning Rin's shirt and tossing it aside to lick up his chest.  
"Mmm, eager, are we?" Rin let's him have his fun for a bit until he grabs his hair and tugs hard, pulling a moan from Sousuke's throat. "You'll be a good boy, right?" Sousuke just nods with his mouth agape, breathing hard. "Good, go to the play room, undress. I'll be there soon."  
Sousuke gets up to make his way to their room, cock straining against the fabric of his jeans. While he rounds the corner to make his way to the room he thinks of perhaps having his own little surprise for Rin.  
Downstairs Rin blows out the candles, turns off the music and lights only to grab his phone and fix the lighting and music in the room upstairs. He looks over at the wine sitting on the coffee table and agrees to himself that he'll clean it up later. 

Sousuke undresses himself in their play room, the walls and lighting are red against a dark grey carpet, and in the middle against the wall is a huge canopy bed with silk sheets and their toy chest just at the foot of it. He can see the lights dimming and the music suddenly comes on, making him smile since he knows it's Rin making sure everything is perfect. Before Rin can make his way up Sousuke grabs some lube and lays himself on the bed to begin opening himself up.  
Rin makes his way to the room while unzipping his dress pants, already feeling like they're too tight to wait any longer. "Sousu- oh." He walks in to a beautiful sight. Sousuke's on his side, one hand reached down to slowly finger himself while his other fixes a cock ring onto himself as best he can.  
Rin whistles his praise before making his way to the side of the bed. Slowly he pushes down his pants and briefs to kick them elsewhere and climb over his fiancee, making him halt his actions.  
"Need help?" Rin asks with a raised brow and a wide grin. He then secures the cock ring the right way so Sousuke doesn't hurt himself and plunges two fingers into Sousuke immediately. "Mnn, you did a pretty good job, baby boy." His walls are already slick with the lube from his fingers, making it much easier for Rin to work him open.  
"Shit! Hah...Rin." Sousuke grabs under his knees to spread his legs wider for him, his face and neck blushed as he watches Rin's fingers disappear and reappear from his hole. "Aahhh, so good." He pants out, chest rising and falling while his cock twitches with want. 

"Tell me what you want, baby." Rin demands as he presses his fingers right against Sousuke's prostate.  
"HAH! F-fuck me! Please fuck me, sir." Sousuke's fingers are making bruises on his own legs as he tries to keep his composure.  
"Good boy." Rin pulls his fingers out and coats his cock with more lube before teasing Sousuke's hole.  
"Please...please Rin." He pants out, eyes with lust and want.  
"Okay, okay don't cry, my love." He begins to push himself into Sousuke's twitching hole, letting out a low groan along with Sousuke until all of him is in.  
"Fuck yes..." Sousuke groans, voice deep. He lets go of his legs and instead crosses them begind Rin to push him closer, making him go just a fraction deeper. "Fuuuck".  
"Feel good?" Rin smirks as he asks, knowing full well that Sousuke loves it. Rin leans over him, arms on either side of Sousukes head as he asks for his hands. Sousule has done this before, knows what Rin wants and is more than willing to give it. With his hands in Rin's he feels the pressure of Rin's fingers curling in to a fist around them, keeping them locked in place. "Mmm..." 

"You love when I hold you down, don't you?" Rin's breath ghosts over Sousuke's ear as he asks.  
"Yes, Sir..."  
"Such a good boy."  
Before Sousuke can moan at the praise Rin snaps his hips in and out, making him scream in surprise instead. "Oh fuck! Yes...like that."  
Rin smiles down at Sousuke's pretty teal eyes and does in again, and again, and again until he's breathing heavily and moaning with each shift of his hips. "Such a well behaved cock whore you are, my love."  
Sousuke just nods as he tries to move his hips in time with Rin's thrusts.  
"Say it." Rin's voice drops dangerously, sending shivers down Sousuke's spine.  
"I-I love your cock, Sir, I'm your cock slut. I want you to cum inside me, please." His voice sounds desperate and needy as his arms shake, wanting to stroke himself.  
"R-rin! I wanna cum, let me cum!"  
Rin just smirks down at Sousuke before taking his lip between his teeth and nibbling down on him.  
"Nghh"  
He pushes his tongue in, kissing Sousuke deep while his fingers create bruises along his wrists where he holds him down. Slowly he makes his way to Sousuke's neck to suck pretty dark marks along it for his co-workers to see tomorrow then down to his chest to lick over his nipple, circling each with the tip of his tongue.  
"F-fuck, Rin please, please!" His voice is nearly gone, just a deep husky hum he can hardly let out with so much stimulation. Finally, Rin begins to thrust in uncontrolled patterns as he begins to cum inside of him.  
"Aaah, hah...Sousuke~" He moans next to his fiancee's ear while Sousuke whines.  
Quickly Rin undoes the cock ring and pumps Sousuke using all of the precum he's dribbled out, thumbing the head to make him nearly scream.  
"RIN! H-aahhh!" He cums hard, clenching around Rin to draw out every drop of him. "Fuck, baby." Rin growls against Sousuke's neck as he feels his cum between their chests. He waits for Sousuke's body to stop tensing as he melts in the after glow to pull out. Sousuke let's out a soft grunt when Rin leaves him then puts his hands out to him. He loves this part.  
Rin kisses his wrists and rubs them to get the blood flowing right in case he may have hurt him. "Feel good? Wrists fine?" Rin asks in such a caring tone it almost makes Sousuke cry.  
"Yes, I feel amazing. Thank you."  
Rin smiles down at him then leaves to grab a wash cloth to clean them both. 

Now as they lay in bed turned towards one another, kissing lazily, Sousuke asks. "Why'd you look so tired today? Normally work doesn't stress you out that bad."  
Rin sighes with a smile. "I...may have had to call a few places today, argue with a few folks and dump a bit of extra cash into things for the wedding..."  
Sousuke blinks once, twice..."What? What did you do? I thought the expenses were done?"  
"They are but, well I booked us something special for our honeymoon." Rin looks into Sousuke's eyes with all the love an adoration in the world.  
"Rin..." Sousuke cups his fiancee's cheek as he smiles with a wobbly lip.  
"Yes, my love?"  
"I love you, so much."  
"I love you, too, Sousuke."


End file.
